


Randy

by JaidenWC



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Basically, Child Abuse, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Gen, I did this for the lols but enjoy, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, big bird has a giant dick, feathers - Freeform, is that a thing?, leg sex, seeame street, whatever that is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidenWC/pseuds/JaidenWC
Summary: Big Bird doesn't like disobedient children...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know, comment please and leave kudos, you'll be my bae

You wake up in the middle of the night to see an extremely tall figure leaning over your bed. “Big bird?…” you gasp as you recognise the anthropomorphic canary’s shape. “Yes, my sweet child, i've come here to show you some love, for i am your god!” Big bird leans over with his gigantic head and licks a long stripe down the side of your face. “tonight is going to be a long night my lovely…” your heart begins to beat faster as big bird slowly climbs upon your bed and unsheathes his 15 inch shaft “I didn't ask for this, please spare me Big bird, my go-“ your words are broken off as the tip of the birds cock enters your virgin hole. Screaming in agony you try to pull yourself off of him but big bird doesn't like disobedient children, he pulls you all 14 inches deep on his cock as he licks your ear with his long reptile-like tongue and whispers, “you belong to me beautiful child”. After 3 hours, but seemed like 10 of insistent, vigorous thrusts and you're fucked incoherent, Big Bird rams his 14 inch cock in to the hilt and releases his seed deep in your body. “you will bear my child, sweet thing, and his name shall be Randy


	2. Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chapter

*Grasps tightly, tickling your anus with a feather* "Are you ready for big bird" *Placing you on your hands and knees spreading your hole apart* "Prepare my child, you are so very special" *I bend over forcing my eggs into your hole* "It must hurt so bad" *you agree while fighting back tears, I ease up and force my wing in your ass and you let out a horrific scream* "Don't cry my little angel, let me plant my seed" *I raise up gently forcing my godly hole on your mouth releasing 2 final children*


	3. Ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third chapter

I want to insert my big bird feet up all of your individual holes. As you scream in terror and pleasure I'll shove my eggs up your ass and let them hatch inside of you as my wings start to grope all of your shapes. Remember children, this is our little secret. Big Bird loves you. I will use every feather on my body to satisfy your every need, Big Bird will take care of you as long as you complete my every command. I'll take you back to my place in sesame street and thrust my wings up your ass. I whisper "no one can hear you scream my sweet Angel muffin" as I force my bird ass in your face, muffling


	4. big bird is love big bird is life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

I was only nine years old I loved sesame street so much, I owned all the movies and merchandise I pray to Big bird every night, thanking him for the life I have been given "Big bird is love", I say, "Big bird is life" My dad hears me and calls me a faggot He is obviously jealous of my devotion to Big bird I call him a twat He slaps me and sends me to my room I am crying now, because my face hurts I go into my bed and it is very cold I feel a warmth moving towards me I fell something touch me It's Big bird I am so happy he whispers into my ear, "This is my nest" He grabs me with his powerful anthromorphic canary wings and puts me on my hands and knees I'm ready I spread my ass cheeks for Big bird He penetrates my butthole It hurts so much, but I do it for Big bird I can feel my anus tearing as my eyes start to water I push against his force I want to please Big bird He caws a mighty caw as he fills my butt with his eggs My dad walks in Big bird looks him deep in the eyes and says, "It's all sesame now" Big bird leaves through my window Big bird is love, Big bird is life


End file.
